


How We Came to be the Solos

by theorganasolo



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, Hurt/Comfort, Miscarriage, Post-Star Wars: Return of the Jedi, Pregnancy, Pregnant Sex, Smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-16
Updated: 2020-06-16
Packaged: 2021-03-04 05:00:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,766
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24758191
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theorganasolo/pseuds/theorganasolo
Summary: And admist all of this, Leia thought of her mother, Breha, and her multiple miscarriages.  She remembered how her father would sit her down and explain to her how her mother had lost the baby.  Leia had been confused and would ask, How do you lose a baby? Just keep looking, he or she would turn up.
Relationships: Leia Organa/Han Solo
Kudos: 19





	1. Chapter 1

It started in the morning, that feeling that something wasn’t quite right. Luke would probably have told her it was the Force, but Leia had brushed it off as morning sickness, a symptom of her first pregnancy that she’d been dealing with for the past four weeks. Years ago, children were not something Leia Organa Solo would think would be in her cards, she’d been a 19-year-old girl who had just lost her parents, her entire planet, and the galaxy was entrenched in a civil war, no time for babies or even fantasies of a family. But then a happy go lucky farm boy had strutted into her cell on the Death Star, “ _ I’m Luke Skywalker, I’m here to rescue you!”  _ along with his handsome companion, and furry friend. She had found a new family, her twin brother, a husband, and their life-long friend Chewbacca. Her romance with the Corellian scoundrel had been a long time coming thanks to their stubborn nature, and now Leia sometimes wondered what would have happened if she had let her guard down earlier to save all the time spent arguing but she knew deep down that she wouldn’t have had it any other way, maybe she could do without imperial officers shooting at them, but she loved the banter between her and Han. He made her realize that it was okay to be close to people again, something she was afraid of doing after the loss of Alderaan, she didn’t want to love another person only for them to be ripped away from her. But Han had waited for her to come around, and she loved him with every fiber in her body. 

After the war, the New Republic had seen the beginnings of a baby boom. Leia had watched while her colleagues had begun expanding their familes, and saw the way Han’s eyes had lit up everytime he saw the new babies being born. She knew he wanted children badly, but she was more hesitant becasue of her heritage. While Bail and Breha Organa had raised her, she didn’t want to pass down any of Anakin Skywalker’s DNA, fearful of them turning to the darkside as he had. It wasn’t until she had gotten a hold of her grandmother’s diary while her and Han had made a visit to Tatooine, that she realized Anakin Skywalker had not started out as a monster. Han and Leia would simply love any child they had, show them what was right, and try their best to guide them to make the right choices,  _ “It’s all any parent can do _ ,” Han had told his wife while he held her in her arms, after she told him that she wanted children. And now here she was, 10 weeks pregnant, with a bad feeling in the pit of her stomach that something was amiss but she couldn’t quite put her finger on it. She was currently lying in bed at her and Han’s apartment in Coruscant, after having taken half of the day off to try and relax. Han was off-world on a supply run but was expected to be back later this evening. Leia hadn’t told him anything was amiss knowing he would immediately pilot the Falcon home hearing that she was in any kind of distress, he had become increasingly protective of her once learning about the baby, and Leia didn’t want to worry him.

Turning towards the chrono on her nightstand, Leia saw it was four in the afternoon, enough time to take a nap before Han got home, and hopefully what she was feeling was simply stress. Closing her eyes, she felt herself fall into a dreamless sleep

* * *

Leia awoke with a start. The first thing she noticed was that the room was bathed in moonlight,  _ I overslept _ , she thought, annoyed that she had missed Han’s arrival. Looking to her left she saw her husband was alseep next to her, snoring softly. Glancing to her right she saw the time on the chrono read 12:23 AM, wanting to join her husband in sleep, she closed her eyes and tried to get comfortable, something that was getting more difficult these days with her constant morning sickness. While moving around in the bed, Leia furrowed her eyebrows as she felt a wetness between her thighs, something that caused her to immediately become more awake. Sitting up against the pillows, Leia reached down between her legs to feel the wetness, pulling her hand in front of her face. She could barely discern that her hand was covered in a dark liquid, and that bad feeling she had had all day was now back with a vengeance. Leaning over her nightstand to flick on the light she looked down at the lower half of her body only to see that it was covered with blood, staining the white sheets. Leia felt her heartbeat begin to pound and her palms started sweating, she couldn’t deny what was happening. Swinging her legs over the side of bed, Leia muffled a groan as she felt her abdomen start to cramp. What confused her were the drops of water she felt on her face, lookimg up she examined the ceiling, wondering where the leak was coming from, before she realized the liquid was her tears, and that she was crying. Feeling that she was going to vomit, she dashed into the fresher, and started dry heaving in the sink. 

Rubbing her hand over her now sweaty face she accidentally smeared the blood all over her cheeks, forgetting it was on her hand. It was at this moment that she wished she wasn’t force sensitive. While it’s what allowed her to know about her baby’s existence before most mother’s would, it was also allowing her to feel the life inside of her fade away. If she concentrated, like Luke taught her to, she could feel that the baby was still alive but that his life force was dwindling. And that’s when the realization dawned on Leia that she was having a boy.  _ My sweet baby boy _ , Leia thought while placing her hand on her stomach as another cramp wrecked through her body,  _ I’m so sorry _ . 

“Leia, where are you?” Han sleepily called out, noticing she wasn’t there when he turned over to reach out for her. 

Feeling the wetness of the sheets, Han peeled his eyes open and was met with the sight of his wife’s blood all over the sheets. Feeling panicked, Han immediately jumped out of bed looking around and noticing the light to the fresher was on with the door slightly ajar. He didn’t know what was going on, when he got home at around 7 PM he saw Leia was asleep in their bed and everything seemed fine, but clearly it wasn’t. Running to the fresher, Han noticed a trail of blood on the floor, which led him to the picture of his wife dry heaving into the sink, blood staining the bottom half of her nightgown and slowly trickling down her legs. Han felt sick to his stomach as he got a good guess of what was happening, he knew bleeding while pregnant was bad. He walked over to Leia, placing a hand on her back, feeling her sweat soaked nightgown. Leia glanced at him through the mirror, and met his eyes, she could see the panic in hers reflected in his own gaze. Taking a deep breath, she turned to face him, wanting nothing more than to be held in his arms. As if reading her mind, he gathered her in his arms and held her in a tight embrace. 

He felt his shirt become wet from her tears and heard her barely whisper out, “Han...I’m having a miscarriage.”

Having his worst fears confirmed he held her tighter wishing this wasn’t happening to them,  _ she doesn’t deserve this _ , he thought.

Stepping back, Han tried to gain control of the situation, “Okay...okay...let’s….um… let’s get you to the med center...oh gods Sweetheart...:” Han stammered out as tears pricked his own eyes. 

Leia shook her head, “No...Han….there is nothing they can do to stop this.”

Han felt desperate, they were losing their baby and he had to be able to fix it, that’s what he did, he fixed things, “But Leia the doctors can help,” Han grasped her clammy hands into his warmer ones, “We have to go, you could die!” Han was already losing his child, he couldn’t lose his wife too, and he didn’t like how pale her skin had gotten.

Leia cupped his head with her hands, “Han...you won’t lose me, I can feel it I’m okay. Do you hear me? I’m not going anywhere.”

Taking a shaky breath, Han nodded his head as he began to realize what Leia was saying was true, there was nothing to be done.

“Please….I just want to be here. We can go to the hospital after it’s over I promise, I just…” Leia swallowed the lump in her throat, “I just want it to be me and you and our son.”

Han nodded, going to reply his affirmative before what Leia said finally registered,  _ our son _ .

Han felt like he had been punched in the gut, “Did you say our son?”

Leia gave him a watery smile, “Yes, it’s a boy, I can feel it.”

“Oh gods, Oh Sweetheart-” Han was cut off as Leia doubled over and groaned in pain, Han rushing over to place his arms around her.

Breathing deeply, she looked up at her husband, “Please, can you sit with me in the tub, I want it to be just the three of us.”

Han at a loss for words, overwhelned with grief, nodded and helped Leia take her nightgown off, noticing she was struggling. The both of them stripped Leia’s nightgown off as she felt more tears fall from her eyes as she settled herself in the bathtub and widened her legs trying to get comfortable, not wanting more blood on the floor. Han got in behind her, having Leia sit between his legs so she wasn’t leaning against the hard backing of the tub, and placed his hands over her abdomen where their son would be. She didn’t want to go to the medical center,  _ There’s no point, my baby is dying _ , she finally conceded. She could be poked and prodded at later, there was nothing they could do for her now. Tilting her head back to Han’s shoulder and closing her eyes she tried to send thoughts of love to her son, more so for her own comfort than for his. She communicated through her love that her and Han loved him with all of their hearts and they would never forget his short existence.  _ Han I’m sorry _ , Leia thought. She would tell him when it was over, there was nothing he could do to stop what was happening, and she hated that he had to see her like this, she wanted to protect him from the grief she was feeling. It was at that moment that Leia, through her force connection, felt her son’s life force flicker before going out, he was dead. Quiet sobs wracked her body and she began to understand why the Jedi had forbidden attachments, like Luke had told her. A miscarriage was awful, but feeling her son die inside of her was an unimaginable pain.

And admist all of this, Leia thought of her mother, Breha, and her multiple miscarriages. She remembered how her father would sit her down and explain to her how her mother had lost the baby. Leia had been confused and would ask,  _ How do you lose a baby? Just keep looking, he or she would turn up _ . But Leia was not naive anymore. No matter how hard she wanted to look, she knew her baby was gone and was not coming back. Leia felt brave enough to open her eyes and look down at her body again and was met with a gruesome sight, blood was all over her legs and staining the white porcelain of the tub. Turning to face her husband, Leia whispered, “We can go to the medical center now,” before slumping back in his arms.

Han gave a small nod, and placing a gentle kiss on the top of Leia’s head, gathered his wife in his arms and carried her out of the fresher to help her change and make their way to the medial center.

_ Two weeks later…… _

Leia watched the waves crash on the shore of one of Corellia’s beaches from her perch on the sand. Han was sitting next to her reading some book off of his data pad, glancing every couple of minutes at his wife,  _ not so subtely,  _ Leia thought with a grin.

“Hey,” Han called interrupting Leia from her thoughts, “That’s the first time I’ve seen you smile since…” Han trailed off not wanting to finish the sentence.

“Since the miscarriage,” Leia supplied for him, “It’s okay Han, you can say it. I had a miscarriage.”

Leia had finally gotten to a place where she could accept what had happened, no matter how unfair it was. Han had rushed Leia to the med center once she had given the okay, only to meet a very concerned Luke at the entrance. Luke had felt his sister’s distress through the force and had immediately made his way over to Han and Leia’s apartment and went in seeing that the front door was left open, Han forgetting to close it in his haste. Calling out Leia’s name he walked into the master bedroom where he was greeted with the unpleasant sight of a trail of blood leading to the bathroom. Entering the fresher he saw the pools of blood that stained the bathtub and quickly realized the cause of Leia’s distress before quickly getting over to the hospital. While Han went with Leia to the exam room, Luke had made himself comfortable in the waiting room where he quickly called Chewie on his comm, thinking Han and Leia could use some support. After Chewie arrived Luke went back to Han and Leia’s house to strip the bed of the stained sheets and clean the fresher so they wouldn’t have to come home to another reminder of Leia’s miscarriage. Hours later, an exhausted Han and teary Leia emerged into the waiting room where Chewie and a returned Luke were waiting to greet them. All Han wanted to do was get Leia home so that she could rest and they could grieve the loss of their son together. Sensing the melancholy mood, Chewie ushered them into the speeder while Luke promised he would remain on the planet for the time being.

Arriving back home, Han remembered the state their bedroom and bathroom was left in and told Leia to wait in the living so he could clean up. Walking through the door Han’s senses were greeted with a strong lemon scent and pristine sheets on the bed. Confused, he made his way over to the fresher and saw that it was spotless in there as well, all the evidence that something amiss had happened earlier was gone.  _ The kid _ , Han mused to himself with a smile, that was another one he owed him. Han brought Leia back to their room where the pair collapsed into bed and Leia had finally relased her sobs while Han held her, stroking her hair. Having cried herself to sleep, Han had slipped away and quietly called Mon Mothma letting her know what was going on and that Leia would be taking some time off. Leia had already informed Mon about her pregnancy and how she had intended to step back for a little bit once she got further along. Mon was completely understanding in expressing her sympathies and told Han that Leia could return once she felt ready. Ending the call on his comm Han sat down on the couch and finally felt the emotional toll of the past 24 hours weighing down his body and finally let himself to openly cry, he let a few tears slip with Leia but wanted to be strong for her. Consumed by his own grief for his son Han didn’t hear the bedroom door open as Leia padded her way over to her husband’s slumped form, so he jumped when he felt her soft hand on his shoulder.

_ “Leia!”  _ Han exclaimed, quickly rubbing at his eyes to hide his tears, “‘M sorry if I woke you.”

Leia sat down next to her husband drawing him in her arms and placing a kiss to his temple, “No, I had a bad dream, but when I woke up you were gone, and I heard crying come from the living room.”

“Ah sweetheart, I’m sorry, I just didn’t want to bother you with my crying, you’re the one who had the miscarriage.”

Leia shook her head, “No, don’t ever apologize for crying. You’re right, I miscarried, but  _ we  _ lost our child, and you have every right to grieve for him as I do.”

Han took a shaky breath before resting his forehead on hers, “I love you Leia.”

“Oh Han, I love you so much.”

Pulling the two of them back on the couch, Han told Leia what Mon had told him earlier. Leia was grateful she didn’t have to go in just yet and appreciated the time off when an idea came to her mind.

“Han can we go somewhere? I just...I need to get away from here for a little bit.”

“You know sweetheart, I think that’s a great idea, any place in mind?”

“What about Corellia? We still haven’t had a chance to visit your home planet. I think it would be good to rent a house on the beach to relax and get away from everyone.”

Han’s heart warmed once Leia said she wanted to go and visit Corellia, “Say no more sweetheart. Let me handle the planning and we can leave tomorrow.”

And that’s where the pair found themselves two weeks later, at the end of their vacation. Leia was still grieving but she felt herself able to go back to work. Getting back into a routine on Coruscant would probably help to make her feel better, even though this trip to Corellia had done wonders.

Leia continued speaking to Han, “I had a miscarriage and it was awful, but we got through it, and I wouldn’t have been able to do it without you.”

Han looked at his wife and was overcome with his love for her and pulled her into a searing kiss that Leia returned with equal fervor, moaning into his mouth before pulling away blushing, “Han stop people might see,” she gently chided.

“I don’t care, I love you and that’s what matters.”

Leia felt the corners of her mouth turn up in a grin and her heart began to beat rapidly in anticipation of what she wanted to tell her scoundrel, “Han, I’ve been thinking-”

“Shocking,” Han joked, relieved that Leia seemed to be in better spirits.

“Very funny flyboy.”

Han laughed, “Sorry, go on, what have you been thinking?”

“Well,” Leia took a deep breath, “I’m not saying now, but in the future I want to try again for another baby. No one will ever replace our son but I know that we have so much more love to give when we’re ready to try again.”

Looking at her husband, Leia saw his famous lopsided grin make an appearance at her statement.

“Of course we can try again, when we’re both ready. I want nothing more than to have children with you,” Han replied pulling Leia into a hug which she melted into.

“We’re gonna be okay sweetheart, you’ll see.”

Leia knew he was right, and when she found herself looking at a postivie pregnancy test six months later, she felt a sense of trepidation come up but it was quickly replaced with a calmness. She had a good feeling about this.

  
  



	2. Chapter 2

_ Leia felt her toes curl and her back arched up off of the bed as Han kept up his ministrations below her waist. Grasping the sheets in her fist as she felt Han’s lips close around her clit _ ,  _ Leia could feel her orgasm rapidly approaching; she just needed a little bit more. As if reading his wife’s mind, Han inserted two fingers into Leia, sending waves of pleasure rolling through her body as she rode out her orgasm….. _

Opening her eyes, Leia was gasping in bed, her body covered in sweat from her intimate dream. After catching her breath, she saw that Han was sleeping peacefully beside her, however Leia’s attention was then drawn to the ache between her legs. Rubbing her thighs together, Leia tried to get some relief but was interrupted when she felt a strong kick from within her stomach. Smiling to herself, Leia wondered which one of her children was saying hello to their mother. Leia was currently five months pregnant with twins, who were strong in the force according to Luke, after she and Han had told him of their news that they were expecting. Luke was enthusiastic about becoming an uncle, but Han had to remind him to take one step at a time after Luke started going on and on about how the twins would be able to attend his jedi school when they were old enough. Leia and Han were both a little nervous about their children being force sensitive, but not surprised, after all Leia was the daughter of Anakin Skywalker, she knew her children would also be strong in the force. Leia had the same fears which almost prevented her from having children in the first place, that her children would turn to the darkside. Han was nervous about the fact that he wasn’t force sensitive and that it might hinder him in his ability to be a good parent to his children. But after discussing both of their fears with each other, the pair felt better; Leia reassured her husband that their children would love him for him because he was their father and Han reassured Leia that the best any parent could do for their children was to love them and try to guide them in the right direction to the best of their abilities. 

And now here they were, anxiously awaiting the arrival of their babies, who were coming in a few months time. Both Han and Leia had held their breaths until Leia had passed the 10 week mark, the time period when she had suffered her miscarriage, but now felt themselves feeling very optimistic. Leia was very happy to be in her second trimester, away from the constant morning sickness and exhaustion that plagued her first trimester. She hadn’t had any energy to enjoy the more amorous activities she liked with her husband, as the Solos had a very active sex life. Han was very patient with his wife, he knew Leia was the one who had to give up space in her body to carry the twins, and was all too happy to remind her that he found her incredibly beautiful and sexy carrying his children. Luckily for the couple, it was like a switch flipped and never-in-the-mood Leia was now wants-sex-all-the-time Leia. Earlier in the day, Han returned to Coruscant after doing a supply run and commed Leia that he would be back home in a few hours after he made some repairs to the Falcon. Leia, not wanting to wait that long for a reunion, marched down to the hangar where the Falcon was kept, wearing nothing underneath her long coat. Han was in the cockpit when he noticed his wife standing there and went to get up from his seat to get her but Leia pushed him back down and shed her coat leaving Han slack-jawed before he grinned wickedly. Seconds later, Leia was riding him like there was no tomorrow and the only noises emitting from the cockpit was the sound of skin slapping on skin and the couple’s gasps and moans. Their reunion in the Falcon had continued into the night when they returned home to their apartment.

Han’s soft snores interrupted Leia’s thoughts, and she turned onto her side before grinning to herself.  _ Poor thing, I really wore him out _ Leia thought to herself before softly laughing,  _ not that he minded.  _ The throbbing between her legs wasn’t going away and Leia briefly contemplated waking up Han to help her alleviate her arousal but wanted him to get some sleep after he’d been gone doing supply runs the past week. Shifting to lay on her back again, Leia reached under the covers to lift up her nightgown and let it bunch up underneath her breasts. Reaching between her thighs Leia lightly brushed against the small bundle of nerves and bit her lips to prevent a loud moan from escaping. While leaving her thumb to rub harsh circles around her clit, Leia slipped two fingers inside her entrance easily, finding herself to be more than ready after her dream. Continuing her ministruations under the covers, Leia let her other hand drift up under her nightgown to tease her nipples. Getting lost in the pleasurable sensations, Leia stopped minding if she was being quiet or not as her hand worked frantically between her thighs to bring her closer to release, and brought her legs up, not realizing that she accidentally jostled her husband in the process. Breathing heavily, Leia was starting to grow a little frustrated that relief wasn’t coming, and made a move to bring her other hand that was fondling her breast down under covers to help speed up the process when suddenly she felt Han’s much bigger hand cover her own that was still between her folds.

Gasping, Leia looked over to see Han’s normal eyes to be black with desire, “Han I-”

“Leia,” Han cut her off, desperation in his voice, “Please, let  _ me _ ” as he started to move his hand between her folds.

Leia was unable to deny him, the movement of his hands giving her much greater relief than her own. Leia pulled her own hands back up to her breasts, paying extra attention to her nipples while Han continued his movements on his wife’s body. His rough and calloused fingers felt amazing on her soft and delicate skin as he inserted two of them into her opening to reach that special spot that could send Leia into waves of pleasure. The sound of Leia’s moans were filling the quiet apartment, which only spurred Han’s movements further. Seeing Leia writhe on the bed moaning his name caused his boxers to become tighter as he was reminded of his own arousal. Suddenly Leia stopped moving as her face contorted in pleasure, finally having reached her peak. Han continued stroking her folds before Leia took his hands in hers and brought them up to her mouth to suck on. Han let out a loud groan at the sight, “Sweetheart, you look so beautiful”

“You don’t look so bad yourself hotshot,” Leia quipped back, feeling her cheeks flush.

“Leia, why didn’t you just wake me up? You know  _ this _ is a problem I don’t mind helping you out with,” Han joked, flashing his famous lopsided grin.

“Oh believe me flyboy, I know that, but I wore you out a lot today and I figured you could use the rest.” 

Sitting up Leia leaned in closer to her husband before adding, “Besides, you know what they say about older men, they can’t go as long,” she joked, knowing very well that her husband could go all night if he wanted.

“I’ll show you old sweetheart,” Han quipped before pulling Leia on top of him.

Grinning, Leia felt Han’s bulge beneath her core and began to grind herself down on top of him, moaning softly as she felt herself get worked up again. Gazing up at his wife beneath hooded eyelids, Han pulled off her nightgown and tossed it to the corner of the room. Now able to fully admire Leia’s body, Han let his eyes roam over her, the vision of her riding him turning him on even more. Leia felt herself getting close again, another ache building up within her.

“Han,” Leia groaned out, “I need you inside me now.”

Hearing the lust in her voice, Han wasted no time in easing his wife in a kneeling position so he could lift his hips up to get rid of his boxers so no fabric was in the way. Reaching between their bodies, Leia began palming Han’s erection causing him to throw his head back against the pillows and let out a loud groan. Running one of her hands up and down the shaft, Leia used her other one to gently cup and fondle his balls. Han immediately thrust himself into her hands, letting out a string of Corellian curses.  _ If she keeps this up I’m gonna cum before I mean too _ Han thought to himself. 

Despite the pleasurable sensations happening below his waist, Han covered Leia’s hands with his own, “If you keep doing that to me sweetheart this will be over pretty quick.”

Gently pushing his hands off of her own, Leia continued stroking him up and down, “You make me feel so good Han, just relax and enjoy yourself.” 

Unable to resist any longer, Han leaned back onto the bed, his eyes closed enjoying the immense pleasure he was feeling when he suddenly jolted, feeling his wife’s hot mouth wrapped around his aching dick. Pushing himself up on his elbows, Han nearly came at the sight of Leia bobbing her head up and down his shaft, one hand working what she couldn’t fit in her mouth and the other fondling his balls. He felt Leia hollow her cheeks around him and that set him off, feeling his balls tighten, Han couldn’t help himself as he began thrusting up, trying to warn Leia, but she kept going, fueled by her husband’s and her own desire. Han came with a shout, stilling as Leia swallowed it all down before releasing him with a gentle pop.

“Sweetheart,” Han groaned out, “That was - wow.”

“I’m glad you enjoyed it,” Leia retorted, a smirk on her face, loving how he was putty in her hands.

Leia felt another throb from between her legs, her body reminding her that she wanted more, “Han,” Leia gasped, “I need you now.”

Han immediately felt himself begin to harden again at his wife’s words, and he wasted no time in drawing her on top of him. Leia grasped Han’s cock to line it up with her entrance and slowly sunk herself down on him, both of them letting out loud groans at the contact. Leia started a slower place, wanting to tease her scoundrel just a little bit. 

“Leia….sweetheart, you’re killing me here.”

“But what a way to go right?”

Han thought Leia looked like a vision on top of him, eyes closed and mouth slightly parted as she ground down slowly on top of him, “Leia….please.”

“Well, since you said please,” and with that Leia placed her hands on his chest to balance herself and began moving faster letting out a loud moan as her clit rubbed up against her husband’s pubic bone. Han began thrusting up into her faster, lost in everything that was Leia. Feeling himself start to get closer and closer to the edge, he wanted, no needed, to make sure Leia got there first, and reached between where they were joined and began rubbing his thumb over her sensitive bundle of nerves. Feeling Han’s rough thumb rub tight circles over her clit sent Leia over the edge, and she came with a shout of Han’s name still moving up and down his shaft as she rode out the waves of her orgasm. Once she came to she could tell Han was almost there, his hands were holding tightly onto her hips and his thrusts had become more and more erratic. 

Wanting him to reach his peak too, Leia began squeezing her inner walls around his cock, “Come for me darling,” she purred out.

Unable to resist any longer, he thrust once, twice, three more times before he stilled, holding Leia’s body tightly against him, letting his orgasm wash over his body. Still feeling his heartbeat race, Han pulled out and gently placed Leia down to his side, her head resting on his chest as he wrapped his arm around her, both trying to catch their breath as they came down from their highs.

Grinning, Han turned to Leia, “Feel better?”

“Much,” snuggling closer, Leia reached out to hold one of his hands, “You take such good care of me.”

“It’s my job,” he whispered back, placing a soft kiss to the top of Leia’s head.

Leia suddenly tugged his hand she was holding and placed it on her belly, “Well someone’s still awake,” she remarked before Han felt a strong  _ thwack  _ against his hand.

He never tired of feeling his son and daughter move within his wife, overcome with love for the two little lives he and Leia had created. Scooting down the bed so he was face to face with Leia’s protruding stomach, he placed a gentle kiss on her navel before whispering, “Daddy loves you two so much, now get some sleep,” placing one last kiss below Leia’s belly button, Han pulled himself up closer so his head was level with his wife, and gathered her in his arms. 

Leia felt the twins stir a little more within her, but they had clearly heard their father’s request and settled down to sleep, “They listened to you.”

“It’s about time someone does that around here.”

Rolling her eyes Leia retorted, “Well don’t get used to it for too long Hotshot, they’re going to grow up to be as stubborn as their daddy.”

“As  _ me _ ? I think you’re getting it twisted sweetheart,  _ you’re  _ the stubborn one here.”

“How about this, they’ll be as stubborn as both of us, but as charming as you.”

“With their mother’s smarts.”

“I hope they have your height.”

“Me too.”

Breathing deeply, Leia felt how tired she suddenly was, and snuggling deeper into her husband’s embrace she whispered out, “I love you Han.”

Kissing her forehead, Han whispered back, “I love you too Leia, so much.”

Holding his family in his arms, Han felt content and joined his wife and children into a peaceful sleep.

  
  



End file.
